House of Passion
by LindaRose
Summary: House and the gang deal with medical mysteries and mysteries of love. Stress and unrequited love lead Chase to do the unthinkable. HouseCuddy and CameronWilson please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Dr. House sat in his dark office, his chin rested on his cane. He had the deep brooding expression in his eyes that always was apparent. His tortured gaze slowly moved around the room, looking at the things of his work, his life. The books and computer and models of parts of the human body. The body was his puzzle to discover. Finding the answers brought him the small joy that kept him going each day. If you could call it joy. Really, it was more of a drive to live his miserable life. The darkness of the room was like the darkness of his soul.

It was late. Everyone should have gone home by now. But he didn't feel all that surprised when he looked up to see Dr. Wilson coming through the door.

"Why are you still here?" Wilson asked. "Shouldn't you be at home calling a hooker by now?"

House laughed mockingly "shouldn't you be at home wishing you had the balls to call a hooker?"

Wilson smiled. He was used to House's responses by now. He took them all in stride. "Go home." he said and turned to leave. With the door opened he turned back again "Hey, Cuddy's looking for you." Then he left.

House wondered why Cuddy was still at work. "I'm probably in trouble for something again" he muttered. "I don't want a lecture. I'd better get out of here." He leaned on his cane and struggled to his feet, sighing, but also smiling a bit, thinking of the expression Cuddy got on her face when she was in the middle of giving him a lecture about his reckless behavior. He put on his jacket and grabbed his keys and the bottle of Vicodin on his desk. He limped his way to the door and headed down to the garage.

The motorcycle sat looking lonely in the empty garage. House stopped in front of it a moment and took out the Vicodin, discharging a pill from the bottle and popping it into his mouth as he did frequently. He gave a little sigh of relief.

"House!" he turned to see Cuddy standing there. She looked a bit out of breath. "I'm glad I caught you."

"You could always swing by and visit me at home sometime!" House winked and smiled at her slyly.

Cuddy just smiled, frazzled. "I wanted to talk to you about, well, you know I have been trying to get pregnant. I guess it is not a secret anymore. I know you've been teasing me constantly but I haven't been successful yet. I was just wondering, well…"

House looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

Cuddy looked increasingly uncomfortable as she spoke. "It's just…uh…"

House raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"n—nevermind!" Cuddy's face was red. She quickly began to shuffle away.

House called after her "yeah, nice to talk to you! Let's do it again sometime!" but he knew that she had something important to say and he secretly longed to hear it.

* * *

The next day House arrived late to the hospital as always. Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were sitting in the meeting room with a file before them. House entered the room and began to hear their voices as they mulled over the case together.

Cameron was saying "…but that wouldn't explain the fever and the…oh, Hi House."

Foreman nodded at house. Chase stood looking very surly.

"What have we got?" House asked, though he sounded somewhat disinterested.

"It's a 17 year old girl" Cameron started. "She has a fever and is coughing blood…"

"Sounds boring." House remarked, interrupting.

"That's not all" said Foremen. "She has a strange rash and is showing signs of kidney failure."

"Have anything to add, Chase?" House asked and Cameron and Foreman turned to look at Chase as well, his hair was covering his eyes, his head down.

"This is stupid. I don't want to do this today." Chase shook his head.

"Then get out of here!" said House.

Chase looked around, annoyed, and then stormed out.

Cameron looked concerned but also irritated. "I guess we won't see him for a while, like last time."

"Yeah, with that fat guy. He tried to eat me!" House laughed.

Cameron shot him an angry glance. "He died, you know."

"It happens." Said House, and for a moment Cameron thought she heard the smallest hint of compassion in his voice but then it was gone. "Let's concentrate on the living!" he said. "Tell me more about this case."

Foreman spoke up "We spoke to the parents and there is no history of anything unusual in the family. She is having some pain but is mostly comfortable right now."

House scratched his scruffy chin and looked only slightly interested. "hmm. Run some tests! You know what to do. I'm gonna get some breakfast. Let me know what you find." He turned and left.

Cameron and Foreman looked at each other a moment but stood up and headed off to do their jobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron stood in the dimly-lit lab peering into a microscope. She had been blankly staring at the girl's kidney cells for the past half-hour. She hated these cases. Whenever patients came through the doors of the hospital, she just wanted to stick a band-aid on them and give them a lollipop. Yet, she knew if she wanted to be a serious doctor, she would have to deal with the pain of not being able to fix everything.

"Isn't that why I came to work for House in the first place," she thought to herself, "so that he could teach me how to stop caring so much about people...?" She knew she had a long way to travel; she was helplessly drawn to the sick and afflicted.

"Cameron," a voice jolted her out of her reverie. She spun around, hitting her eye on the microscope as she did.

"Oh, hi, Chase. I didn't expect to see you until the next episode. Cardiac episode that is."

"Yeah, I know I was a bit grouchy earlier, but I am doing better now. Besides, I can't really afford to miss much more work. Lately Cuddy has been pestering me about my attitude."

"What, because you keep siding with House on things?"

"Yeah, that must be it. Hey, how late do you think you will be tonight?" As Chase asked this, he did this strange sort of hair toss thing in Cameron's direction.

"It all depends on whether or not we can crack this case. We still can't explain the fever, and the hives don't even seem related–not to mention the boils."

"Oh, well, I guess I will see you around then," Chase said heading for the door.

"Wait, did you have plans or something?"

"No," Chase said, opening the door, "ha ha, it isn't like I was trying to ask you out or anything..."

"Well, that was strange," Cameron thought to herself as the door closed behind Chase.

* * *

Wilson sat in his office. It was late; even House had gone home already. Wilson once again straightened the charts on his desk, mindlessly. He couldn't stop thinking about his woman who had come in for an exam today. It turned out she had an inoperable tumor on her spine and only had a few weeks to live at the best estimate. These cases tore Wilson up inside, and what made is worse was that he had no one to confide in about it. He felt disgusted at the knowledge that House was his best friend, and was definitely not someone he could talk to about this type of thing.

As he again shifted the files on his desk, Wilson heard shoes clicking in the hallway. "There is no way Cuddy is still here," he thought. But then the door opened and he saw who it was.

"Wilson! I am so glad to see you," Cameron said, flushed. Wilson could see a line of sweat on her brow, and she was breathing hard.

"Hi, Cameron, what's going on?" Wilson shifted in his chair.

"It's my car," she whined, "I left my lights on all day, and now the battery is dead. I've been running all up and down these offices hoping to find someone still here. I was hoping you could give me a jump," she said breathlessly.

"A jump? Oh, sure. I would be happy to help. I was just getting ready to head down to the garage anyway," Wilson said quickly rising to his feet and stuffing random files into his briefcase. "Shall we?" He said, opening the door for Cameron.


	3. Chapter 3

They descended to the garage, making slightly awkward conversation on the way. It was mostly empty now. Cameron waited by her car and Wilson went to get his car. Cameron shivered as she waited. it was a cold night.

Wilson got out the jumper cables and hooked things up. he felt a rush of testosterone, like he was the knight saving the damsel in distress. he hadn't felt quite like that for a while. He smiled at Cameron and tried to give the car a jump. But it didn't seem to work.

Wilson scratched his neck uncomfortably. "I think there must be something else wrong. This should be working..."

Cameron bit her lip in worry and rubbed her hands against her cold arms. "Well, it's late..." she said. "I guess I can call AAA tomorrow or something. I just want to get home. I guess I'll try to get a cab or something..." she gave a hopeful look in Wilson's direction.

"I...I would be happy to give you a ride home."

Cameron beamed "thanks! I would really appreciate that!"

Wilson smiled. he moved a few things off of the passenger seat and opened the door for Cameron. She smiled, shivering.

"Would you like my coat? you look so cold!" Wilson asked, wishing he had offered sooner. He had noticed Cameron shivering for a while. He took off his coat before she could protest and gently helped her put her arms into the sleeves. It was too big for her but it was warm. she smiled at him, thankfully.

"Thank you so much" she said and he helped her into the car and got in the driver's side.

"So, which way?" Wilson asked.

"Just go left up here" Cameron pointed. "It's a few miles down this road before the next turn."

Wilson nodded. they drove in awkward silence for a few miles before Cameron broke the tension with her sweet voice. Wilson had never noticed before how lovely it was. The soft, strong, beautiful tones of it made him feel slightly intoxicated.

"I guess it's lucky that you were working late too!" Cameron smiled.

"I am glad you caught me before I left." said Wilson. Then after a bit more silence he added "Phew. what a long day."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Cameron said. She looked back and forth between his face and the road. his face was strong yet sensitive. He had a certain damaged quality, something she looked for in a man. Though the damage was not as deep as that in House the trauma of his recent divorce showed in his face. His tired eyes told the tale of tears and pain and long lonely nights. Cameron felt sorry for him and the pity aroused a sense or romance within her. She was almost distracted from giving him directions for a moment but managed to snap out of her thoughts. "Oh, take a left at this next light!"

The went on for a while, Cameron giving directions and Wilson making awkward conversation with her. finally she said "I live in the building on the right."

Wilson pulled into the nearest available spot and smiled at Cameron "You know, I only live a few blocks from here." He got out of the car and opened her door for her.

Cameron smiled "Oh, good! I was worried I was taking you way out of your way." she got out of the car. "Well...thank you so much for the ride!"

"Any time!" Wilson smiled at her.

Cameron walked towards the building and Wilson stood, watching her go. He felt his heart sink a little to think that the friendly conversation was over. He had enjoyed talking to her. she had the compassion that House lacked. The compassion he longed for. She listened and cared. He smiled to himself and began to get back into his car when he heard her voice cry out.

"Oh! wait!" Cameron had turned back toward him and was rushing in his direction. Wilson blinked up at her, surprised. For a moment his heart raced and his mind was filled with all the things he wished that she might say. Cameron looked into his face, looking embarrassed. "I...forgot to give back your jacket!"

Wilson and Cameron both laughed softly. She took the jacket off and handed it to him. for a moment their hands touched and the feeling of her hand against his gave Wilson a rush. Cameron bit her lip with and awkward smile. "I guess I will see you tomorrow!" she said, with a thoughtful smile. they waved to each other and she went into the building. Wilson smiled and sighed peacefully before getting back into his car and driving home.

* * *

Cameron got into work early the next day. No one else was in the meeting room when she entered, or so she thought. She was settling down into a chair with the latest case file in her hand when she was startled by a voice.

"Hey." Chase emerged from the shadows. His face had a hard jealous expression. "I hear you went home with Dr. Wilson last night."

Cameron looked at him, shocked and offended. "That is none of your business!" she said but then, after an awkward moment she added "Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter." said Chase, frowning. "The thing is, you blew me off yesterday. I was asking you for a date, ok? and then you go off with Wilson and...!"

"My car broke down!" Cameron protested. "In fact I was about to call AAA about it. that's why I got here early today. What is your problem? you've been acted strange lately."

"My problem?" Chase yelled but then caught himself; composed himself. He took a breath and lowered his voice. "I just...I don't know. I mean, that thing. You know, a while back when we...well..."

Cameron looked offended. "You don't mean...when we...I mean, that was...well, you could have been anyone. I was lonely. I was confused. I was scared. I wasn't thinking right."

"Didn't it mean anything to you at all!?" Chase's eyes seemed wet, like tears were trying to break though. "It sure as hell meant something to me!"

Cameron bit her lip, a concerned expression on her face now. "Look, Chase. I didn't mean it that way. It's just, I'm not interested in...I don't know how to say this. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you understood that--I mean, I was so long ago now! I mean...I mean..."

Chase wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Nevermind. pretend I didn't say anything!" and he ran from the room.

Cameron moved after him at first but it was no use. She let out a deep sigh and settled back into her chair staring at the file in her hand. After a moment, trying but failing to concentrate, she threw it down on the table and got up and began to fumble with the coffee machine. Last night felt so perfect. How could one thing seem to ruin all the good feelings she had? She knew her issues with Chase were only beginning but she hoped she could think of a way to appease him without giving in to what he seemed to want.


	4. Chapter 4

House shook his bottle of Vicodin and groaned angrily as he tossed the empty bottle into the wastebasket across the room. He stood up, shakily from the pain in his leg, and left his office to get a new bottle from the hospital store-room. On his way there, however, he caught sight of Cuddy, and fearing a lecture about the hypochondriac he had insulted in the clinic that morning, he slipped into the closest office.

"Hello, House," Wilson said without even looking up from the charts on his desk.

"Oh, hey, Wilson. I hear you--" but just then the door to Wilson's office opened and Cuddy came in.

"House," she said hastily, "I still need to..."she paused noticing Wilson at the desk, "Oh, Wilson, this is your office isn't it?"

"Yes, but it seems I have a bit of an open-door policy these days, doesn't it?" Wilson glanced irritably at House and Cuddy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize... House... uh, I"ll talk to you later... um... You boys keep up the good work," Cuddy stammered as she let herself back out the door.

"What is going on with her lately?" Wilson asked.

"Don't know," House said, and, forgetting that he had a whole arsenal of things to irritate Wilson with this morning, left to get some more Vicodin.

As the door closed behind House, Wilson let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed today was House. Wilson couldn't stop thinking about last night. Honestly, Wilson had hardly given Cameron a second glance before, but now... He remembered the way her voice had sounded so gentle, and he thought of how nice it was to have had a conversation with someone who was actually pleasant... Nothing like his conversations with House or... Well, actually, House was the only person who he regularly conversed with.

He sighed and leaned forward at his desk. He rubbed his aching forehead and thought, "Wilson, Wilson, Wilson, what are you even thinking? How could you even consider dragging her into your pathetic, twisted little life? Anyway, what even makes you think you would have a chance with a girl like that?" Then he said aloud, "Right, you're right. I have no chance, and it's not like being with me would do her any favors."

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," called Wilson from his desk.

"Hi, Wilson," said Cameron as she walked into the office.

Wilson's stomach did a flip. "Oh, Hello, Dr. Cameron," he said, trying to keep his cool. "Do you need something? A patient with cancer perhaps?" He suggested, but with hope that she was not in his office for medical advice.

She laughed, "No, none of that. And there is no need to call me 'Dr.' Cameron," she added. "I just wanted to thank you for all your help last night. It was very sweet of you, and I wanted to return the favor." Cameron felt her cheeks turn hot.

"Oh?" Wilson hoped he didn't sound too hopeful.

"So, would you, um, let me take you out for dinner tonight as payment?"

Wilson faked a cough to hide the smile he felt at those words. "Now, you know that isn't necessary, Cameron. Like I said before, it wasn't even out of my way."

"I know, but I just wouldn't feel right if I just let this go." Cameron had not expected this to be so difficult. It wasn't like she was asking Wilson on a date or anything, she just wanted to thank him for his help last night, right? She felt herself shaking as she waited for him to answer.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to feel bad about it," Wilson laughed, "besides, House has pretty well drained my finances lately, and I could use a meal that didn't come out of a box."

"So it's a date then," Cameron beamed, but then caught herself, " I mean, you know, a date as in, not a date, but a date, not a date date, ha ha..."

Wilson faked a laugh. "Great," He smiled, "I can't wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Foremen sat in the lab going over some test results. Chase stood nearby looking at some tests of his own but his heart wasn't in it. He groaned, loudly, and swatted some papers off the table and onto the floor. "DAMN IT!"

"What is with you!?" Foremen turned from his work and gave Chase a condescending look. "You've been acting like a baby all week!"

"Look, I've got some things going on, Ok!? I am stressed out!" Chase stomped and shook his fists. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment and let out a loud moan before letting his head collapse on a table, clumsily.

Foremen just gave him a disapproving glance and shook his head, turning back to his work.

The door opened and in came Cameron followed by House. They were arguing about the case. Chase looked up immediately and quickly bent down to pick up the papers from the floor.

"She had a seizure! how do you explain that?" Cameron was saying.

"A new symptom!" House observed. "What does it mean? anyone? anyone? Bueller?" He looked around at Chase and Foremen. Foremen had turned to look at him but Chase just finished picking up the papers on the floor and set them on the table.

Foremen considered a moment and said "Hypoalogenia could explain the seizures and kidney failure--"

"But what about the fever?" Cameron cut in.

"Miseoflia? Hapigolagio?" Foremen offered.

"Oh yeah, right!" House mused. "Come on, give me something that actually makes an ounce of sense!" and he turned on Chase who had retreated to the back of the room and was trying to look inconspicuous "anything to add, emo kid?"

Chase looked up, annoyed. "No." he said, sharply.

House hobbled over toward him. Chase stared at the ground. House stood with his face close to Chase's and ordered "Look at me, Chase." Timidly, Chase raised his eyes. House's eyebrows were lowered and his face was contorted into a silly looking frown. in a deep voice he whined "Look at me! I'm Chase! Oh, I am sooo sad!" He feigned wiping a tear from his eye. Chase looked at him, insulted. House returned his face to his normal smirk and shook his head. "Do your job, Chase! don't make me send you to the Principal's office! I hear she's a real bitch!"

Cameron, who had watched the events with contempt for the actions of both parties finally could take it no more. "House! stop! You are being a bully!" she said, as sternly as she could muster. She felt sorry for Chase, even though he was acting childish she couldn't help but feel responsible for his mood.

"A bully?" taunted House. He laugh in a mocking mischievous way. "Chase! give me your lunch money or I'll beat you up!"

Cameron groaned. "I'm going to go check on the patient." she said and left the room.

House made silly face and then looked Chase in the eye, a serious look in his eyes now. "Get to work." he said and limped out of the room.

* * *

Cuddy sat in her office. She felt tired and weak. Why did it seem she had lost the courage to face House? Now, when it really mattered, she couldn't seem to say to him what she needed to say. She leaned her head over her desk, her hands in her hair. She was frustrated. Frustrated in so many ways. She lowered her hands from her head and clenched them into fists. "I need to be brave!" she muttered. "I need to take all the bravery inside and use it! I need to tell him!" She moaned, weakly, but caught herself and took a breath and sat up straight and puffed up her chest. "Yes, that's it! I can do it! If he were to come in here right now I would tell him! No doubt about it! I could do it! I will do it!" A smile spread across her lips but faded very quickly as she saw her resolve instantly tested. House was at her door!

He playfully knocked on it with his cane but then showed himself in. "Chase needs to be dealt with!" House started speaking right away. "There's something wrong with him. He can't seem to do his job. Can I just fire him?"

Cuddy looked surprised. "Of course not!"

House glanced at her, frustrated.

"Ok, maybe I can talk to him about it." she sighed.

"His goldfish probably died. just get him a new one and explain to him that goldfish go to fish heaven or something." House rolled his eyes. "I've got to get some more vicodin." he grumbled and turned to leave.

Cuddy stood up "wait!" she said.

House turned to her, inquisitively.

"Well, House, I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Oh, it's about earlier, right? you got a complaint from the hypochondriac, right?" He frowned in and exaggerated way. "I don't want to live in a world where it is unacceptable to make fun of hypochondriacs!"

"No, it's..." but the little courage she had melted away when she looked in his eyes. "I mean, yes. stop making fun of the patients! We have enough lawsuits to deal with!"

House laughed and left.

Cuddy sat down again and rested her head on her desk and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is a pretty ritzy restaurant," commented Wilson as he and Cameron were led to their table at Pierre De Vivendo.

"Thank you, sir, we like to think so ourselves. Here at Pierre De Vivendo, we only offer the finest in both food and hospitality," their host replied. Cameron smiled and glanced at Wilson.

"Wow, they ought to pay you extra for that!" Wilson laughed.

"You have no idea, sir. This is your table," he said stopping at a small round table with tall, silver candlesticks lit in the center. Wilson pulled a chair out for Cameron, which she clumsily sat in. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment, and it was particularly awkward because this was not supposed to be a date. She guessed Wilson was just a natural gentleman.

Wilson sat down across from her, and their host handed them menus and left. Now they were alone and neither of them quite knew what to say.

"I hear that the Filet Mignon here is excellent," Wilson said.

"Oh yes," Cameron agreed, "I've also heard that their lobster is to die for." A few moments passed in silence as they hid behind their menus, clumsily flipping the pages. Cameron finally broke the silence, "Have you decided what to order yet?" she asked.

"Oh, right, yes. I think I will try the lobster, if it is as good as you say."

"Well, I have never had it, I've just heard."

"Right, well, I will take the risk. And you?"

"Oh, me, of course. I think I'll try the Filet Mignon, if it is as good as you say."

"I've never had it, I just hear..."

They passed the time with some more strained conversation until their food came and they had an excuse not to speak. After some time, though, Wilson took a sip of his wine and asked, "Why did you decide to become a doctor, Cameron?"

Cameron was glad for a conversation piece that would take some time to kill, but she didn't really feel comfortable answering this right now. It felt so personal. Seeing Cameron's hesitation, Wilson said "Here, I'll go first. To tell you the truth, I never started out wanting to be a doctor. I actually wanted to be an actor."

"Really?" Cameron was honestly surprised.

"It's true," he said, "It was my dream for a long time. Everyone I knew told me it was a bad idea, that I should go into something more stable, more important, better pay... all that. I guess they all got the better of me." He looked down at the table, perhaps this memory pained him.

"I had no idea..." Cameron looked across the table at him, trying to imagine him as an actor. She was surprised that she could. She had a vision of him on the big-screen, playing some James Bond type character with dashing good looks and charm. After a moment, she realized that she was still looking at him. At his eyes. In the candlelight, they looked deep and overwhelming, like the ocean at night. She felt like they were sucking her in, trapping her. Not in a cage like some poor animal, but something more organic and unnoticed, like quicksand.

Wilson continued his story, "After a while, though, there was really no competition. I guess I decided that everyone else was right and that I needed a stable, logical career. Also, I started to feel like acting was a selfish thing, and I decided to become a doctor because I wanted to help people. I know, classic, fake reason. It's really true, though. I just wanted to make everyone better. Maybe it's because I have so many of my own problems. Like, if I can't fix myself, at least I can fix everyone else... That's probably what House would say," he laughed, "or maybe that I want to fix everyone because I have some fixation with my mother."

Cameron laughed, too. "You know," she said, "that's how I feel, too. I just want to fix everyone, I mean." They talked throughout the rest of their meal, chatting about how they paid for medical school, why they came to work at the hospital, how they dealt with House...

When they left the restaurant, Wilson opened the door for Cameron, and she was again surprised by his gentlemanly behavior when he helped her into the car. They had only gone in Cameron's car, because it had seemed silly to drive separately to dinner, but Cameron wasn't sure it had ben such a good idea.

"Would you like me to take you back to the hospital to get your car from the garage," she asked as they pulled away from the restaurant.

"Well, it is so out of the way. You can just drop me off at my place and I will take a cab in the morning or something."

The drive to Wilson's seemed too short to Cameron. She was really enjoying Wilson's company tonight.

"Well, this is it," he said, "I guess I will see you tomorrow. Thank you so much for dinner, it was lovely." Yet, he made no effort to exit the car.

"Yeah," agreed Cameron, "it was nice. I will see you tomorrow at the hospital." Why was Wilson looking at her like that? She couldn't escape his eyes.

"Right," he said. He paused for a moment with his hand on the door handle. Then, before he had the time to talk himself out of it, he leaned across the seat and kissed Cameron.

At first, Cameron did nothing. She was in complete shock. What did Wilson think he was doing? He had no right to be kissing her! But then she felt a wave of all the tension she had been feeling between them rush through her, and she realized that this was exactly what she wanted. She passionately returned his kisses, noticing how sweet his lips were. She felt his strong, yet gentle hands caress her skin. His body was warm and soft against hers. But then she gained control of herself and her reason once again took over. "Wilson," she gasped, "we can't... This isn't right."

"I know..." he moaned.

"No, really," she said, pushing him away, "I hardly know you. This is too soon, we can't... it's not right," she finished her argument somewhat feebly. Wilson looked at her deeply and seemed to be in agreement.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he said, straightening his tie, "I... uh. I'd better go now."

"Yeah," Cameron said softly, "it's okay. It's my fault too..." Wilson got out of the car and closed the door. Cameron watched as he went up the stairs of the building and through the door. She stayed parked there for some time before she managed to gather herself together and pull away.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late. The streets were windy and lonely. Most people were certainly asleep right now. "I should be asleep too" thought Cuddy, as she drove aimlessly. Every now and then, when things seemed dark and desperate, she like to drive around and get herself lost. And then she would try to find her way again. It made her feel like she had some success over finding her way in her life. She felt lost. Her heart felt like it had no idea how to get to its destination but if she could find her way on the dark streets maybe her heart could find its way to his...

She had been driving aimlessly for a little while but soon she found herself in a familiar place! she turned onto a familiar street. "Hmm, where am I? it looks familiar but I am not sure why..." and then she realized. This was the street that House lived on! She gulped, her eyes widened, her pulse quickened. She looked toward the window of his home. Light shone through the shades. He was awake. She took a deep breath and pulled the car up to an open part of the sidewalk. Maybe she could...she turned the lights off and put the car in park.

She got out the car and stood staring at the lit window. It seemed so warm and inviting but she knew inside was cold. House's cold eyes would chill her to the bone instantly if she were to go inside. Or maybe, maybe they would welcome her. Maybe they would warm her. She stood for a moment, thinking. She walked up to the window and listened. She could hear the sweet music of him playing the piano inside. She smiled and listened to the song for a moment. It seemed to give her courage! She could ring the bell. She could face him, talk to him. But soon she heard the last notes play, the piano closed and not long after the lights went out. and the warmth and courage faded from her. She felt tears in her eyes but she took a deep breath and hurried back to her car and drove home.

* * *

Wilson sat in his office the next day. Though he sat looking over dreary paperwork he had a wistful smile on his face. He was humming to himself and thinking...of her. of her eyes and her smile and the way her lips had felt. It was wrong, she had protested, and he had agreed...but it felt so right! His thoughts wandered a moment and he found himself humming a love song. He laughed. He felt so strange and giddy!

He looked back at the paperwork. There was a sound. He gazed up and his heart jumped to see the doorknob turning. Maybe it was her! Maybe it was Cameron!

That hope faded when he saw House's face poking into his office. At first House had his usual expression but quickly it changed to one of curiosity. "Wilson? what is with you? You look so...happy."

Wilson gulped and felt his throat and stomach clench in worry. What if House figured things out? that could only be trouble. Wilson tried to force an expression of neutrality onto his face. "No, I don't. Why would I be? You are in my office so I really have no reason to be happy."

House scowled and smiled "You're getting laid, aren't you? Come on, who is the lucky girl?" he winked and then made a quirky face "is it actually a girl, even?"

"Very funny." Wilson said. "You are wrong and even if you were right it wouldn't be any of your business!"

"Oh, I'll find out. you know I will!" House gave a confident smile.

"You were wrong last time, remember? about that girl you thought I was with. She was with Foremen, remember?" Wilson smiled, feeling victorious.

House just muttered, unhappily. "You'll see." he said and he left the office forgetting whatever it was he came in for in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron were together in the meeting room, arguing over the newest set of symptoms the 17 year old girl had. "Foreman, you can't just ignore symptoms that don't fit your diagnosis!" Cameron was yelling across the table.

"So you want me to come up with something that will explain all the other symptoms and this acute onset of diabetes?" Foreman shot back with his arms folded. He was so smug.

"Well, what about canciplasticamiotosis?" ventured Chase. "That could explain everything."

"No, it couldn't," said Cameron sternly, "You are both forgetting about the heart palpitations and the pregnancy."

"Hey," beamed Foreman, "what about cancer?"

"That could explain why things aren't matching up the way they should..." added Chase.

"Cameron, any objections? No? Okay then, go take these tests over to Dr. Wilson and get his opinion about the cancer," ordered Foreman, handing Cameron the files.

"What? Why should I take these to Dr. Wilson?" Cameron objected, shoving the files back at Foreman.

"Because we need a second opinion, and he happens to be a cancer expert. Would you rather we just started treating the patient without being sure? Go get his opinion!"

"Why don't one of you do it? Chase?" Cameron was desperate. She couldn't see Wilson right now, it would just be too strange. She didn't know what to do.

"Sorry, Cameron, I have to get down to the clinic," lied Chase.

"And I am busy in the lab," added Foreman, "Just go."

"Fine!" Cameron snatched the files back from Foreman and stormed out of the room.

"What is her problem?" Foreman mused.

"It's probably because she's sleeping with him," said Chase.

"What? Sleeping with Wilson? You've gotta be kidding me. I don't even know where you would get that idea."

"I've seen them leaving the hospital together the past two nights," said Chase, looking down and wringing his hands.

"So? Her battery died and he jumped it for her. Who cares why they were together? Sorry, man, but I just don't believe your theory. You've gotta have more proof than that."

"Well, maybe I will!" shouted Chase as he left the room in an emo tantrum.

"It's like I'm working with kindergartners!" fumed Foreman as he sat down and tossed a paper wad into the trash.

"Hey," called a voice from the hall, "only I can do that!" Foreman looked up to see House limping away down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron sighed as she stood before Wilson's door. She really felt uncomfortable about seeing him right now. She had had a great time with him the night before and she had enjoyed the kiss more than she wanted to have enjoyed it. Her lips quivered as she thought of that sweet kiss. She shook her head and tried to think professional thoughts. After a deep breath she quietly knocked on the door hoping that maybe he wouldn't be in his office at all and she could have an excuse to not have to face him. But she quickly heard his voice saying "come in" and after a moment's hesitation she pushed open the door.

The moment he saw that it was her his eyes lit up with a passionate fire. "Oh! Dr. Cameron! What can I do for you?" He smiled. His eyes were so intense that Cameron felt she might drown in the emotion they held.

"H-Hello Dr. Wilson." Cameron stuttered.

Wilson smiled "You know, you can call me James."

"I don't think that would be very professional." Cameron said.

Wilson's smile faded slightly but he nodded. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you could look at these files. Our patient has been exhibiting some symptoms that we think could be cancer related." She set the file in front of him.

Wilson thumbed through it. "This is a very unusual case indeed...but I am not sure that these symptoms could be explained by any type of cancer I know of." He scratched his chin in thought for a moment. "It sounds a tiny bit like a case I had once. let me check my files."

Cameron nodded and finally sat down. She had originally hoped that she would be able to leave quickly but now it seemed this might take a little while.

Wilson looked though a filing cabinet near his desk. Every now and then he would look up and her and smile. "Ah, here it is!" He set the new file on his desk and opened it. "Let's see...yeah, this case has a few similarities but I'm not convinced that they are the same illness."

Cameron nodded, looking at his hands, his strong hands, as he touched the paper on his desk. "What happened to that patient?" she asked.

Wilson frowned. "He died. In only a few days. If this is the same thing your patient might not have long to live."

Cameron nodded, sadly. "But you don't think this is the same thing, do you?"

"No." Wilson assured her. "I think it is very different. I hope you will be able to figure out what it is soon, though."

"Thanks. me too." Cameron moved to collect the file for House's case but Wilson's hand met her hand on its way. "Dr. Wilson?!"

"Cameron, please...I really want to see you again. I need to. I want to take you to dinner tonight."

Cameron wanted to pull her hand away but she couldn't. His touch just felt too comforting. "I...I can't! We can't do this. It isn't right."

Wilson looked at her with pleading eyes.

Cameron surrendered to his gaze. Nervously she said "Maybe...maybe we could do something again but not for a few days. I need time to think and sort out what is on my mind right now. When I have gotten involved with people from work before it has always ended up so badly."

"This doesn't have to end up badly." Wilson whispered, he was leaning over his desk, closer to her. "This could be so good...for both of us. This could what we need..."

Cameron felt warm. Her whole body felt warm, especially her face. She leaned a little closer to him. His lips were inches away. She wasn't sure if she could hold out much longer without leaning in to kiss those lips. She felt, rushing though her, the sensation she had felt last night when she had kissed him. She longed to feel it again. "It...isn't...right..." she managed to whisper before she found herself closing her eyes and touching her lips to his. They kissed, a long deep kiss. an invigorating feeling filling them both. Cameron stood up, still kissing him. His hands in her hair. She managed to break away from him for a moment. She could have gone out the door right that moment, she should have, but she felt something powerful pulling her to his arms.

Wilson moved around his desk and closer to her. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes and then he put his arms around her and kissed her passionately again. His hands wandered up and down her back as they kissed.

Cameron felt herself yanking at his shirt, wanting so badly to feel the bare skin of his chest against her. She felt like she couldn't control herself. She started to undo the buttons of his shirt as they kissed. Soon she had her hands on his chest. She felt the muscles of his chest and arms and stomach. Soon enough he was helping her unbutton her shirt and his hands reached around to undo the clasp of her bra, their bodies pressed close. It was like they were enveloped in some spell of romance. Both knew this was not right but they were held prisoner by the magic of passion.

But the spell was broken suddenly as a loud banging sound came on the office door. Cameron gasped. "Uh, uh, just a minute!" Wilson called out. They both quickly buttoned their shirts and Cameron hurriedly grabbed the file from the desk. her hair was a bit messy. she tried to tuck her shirt in properly and compose herself. She looked awkwardly at Wilson and, wide eyed, looked at the door.

Wilson cracked it open and looked out. "There's no one there." he said.

They both sighed with relief but feared that someone might have been there before and might have heard something. Cameron bit her lip and gave Wilson a quick look then she pulled open the door and hurried into the hall, trying to look natural. Wilson sighed as he watched her go and closed the door. He sank to the floor with his head in his hands. How could things get so out of control right there in his office!? And what if someone had heard! what could happen if someone found out? But it felt so good. It was so wonderful. He longed for more of Cameron's kisses and touches. he longed to feel their naked bodies pressed close together. He breathed deeply, trying to get himself under control.

Meanwhile, Cameron could have sworn she saw Chase rushing down the hall as she left Wilson's office. She walked briskly down the hall and towards the women's restroom. Two of the snaps on her bra were undone and she needed to fix them.


	10. Chapter 10

"House!" Cuddy called rushing down the hall.

House turned to see her, and, realizing that he couldn't get away, stopped. "Cuddy, whatever you heard..."

"House," Cuddy said again. She stood rather close to him and said in a hushed voice, "I..." Come on, Cuddy, she thought. You can do this much... Just ask him, then go from there. She continued to speak, "I am going to need your help again with some shots. Uh... fertility shots... like before."

* * *

Cameron opened the door to her apartment just as the phone was ringing. She rushed to anser it, "H-hello?" she said, out of breath.

"Cameron," said the voice on the other line. She knew this voice.

"Look, Wilson..." She nearly hung up on him without saying a word. She didn't want this.

"Cameron," he cut her off, "I know that this is... well, you know. I mean, today, well... but I..." he trailed off for a moment, "Cameron, we have to talk about this."

"Wilson, no. No, I ... I don't even know what you are talking about."

"Please, we can't just pretend nothing is happening here!" Cameron could hear the passion and tears in Wilson's voice. She felt her hot cheeks and realized she was crying as well.

"I'm sorry," she choked and hung up the phone.

Cameron stood there for a moment, her hand clenched around the phone. She couldn't be here in this apartment right now. She couldn't think about this right now. She had to get her mind on something else. She picked her purse up from off the table where she had set it when she came in, and left her apartment to return to the hospital. Surely working on the case would help to clear her mind.

Cameron arrived at the hospital and headed to the meeting room. Some coffee would help calm her nerves and then she could focus once more on the case. Diving into her work would surely help her forget about Wilson.

When she arrived in the meeting room she was surprised to find House sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. She gave a feeble smile in his direction. "Hi. Are you working on the case?"

"Oh, obviously!" his voice was soaked in sarcasm. "I wrote all the letters of the alphabet on tiny pieces of paper and put them in my coffee! I am going to see if they magically spell out the answer!"

Cameron rolled her eyes and went over to get some coffee of her own.

They sat in silence, sipping the brew. Both seemed to have other things on their mind. After a while House got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Cameron.

"I'm going to shoot Cuddy." House said and was out the door.

Cameron just blinked in confusion. "Well, I guess I will go check on the patient." The medical mysteries they faced made more sense to her than trying to figure out House.


	11. Chapter 11

House arrived in Cuddy's office. She was standing by her desk, the needle ready. "I really appreciate you doing this for me again." she said.

"Well, you are paying me extra for this, right?" House joked.

Cuddy was feeling better today. Braver. She had gotten up the courage to ask him for help earlier and, she hoped, that eventually she would be able to tell him how she felt. "You remember from last time how to do this, right?" she asked.

House nodded and took the needle from her.

Cuddy turned and braced herself against the desk, her skirt pulled up to reveal her thigh and butt cheek. "I'm ready when you are" she said.

House smiled and stuck out his tongue just slightly as he prepared the needle. he ran his hand up her thigh and let it rest against her firm cheek. Cuddy closed her eyes and bit her lip waiting for the prick. House carefully inserted the needle and gave her the shot.

"All done." he said and handed her the used needle.

"Thank you." she said. "So..."

House looked a bit uncomfortable "uh, have you spoken with Chase yet about his behavior?"

"No. I didn't have time yet but I will tomorrow." Cuddy said, adjusting her skirt. She looked into his blue eyes and felt breathless.

"You look a bit pale." said House. "Are you feeling alright? there's been something about you lately."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Anything i can help you with?"

"Maybe." She was surprised with how kind House seemed. It was confusing.

House reached over and put his hand on her forehead. "You feel a bit hot."

"Do I?" Cuddy smiled, her heart beating faster at his touch.

House smiled. "You know, Cuddy. I think I understand how you have been feeling. I think maybe I can relate."

"Really?" Cuddy tried to play it cool. She wanted very much to just wrap her arms around him right now but she controlled herself.

He stepped a bit closer to her and let his hands rest on her upper arms. Cuddy felt her heart jump. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I think" said House, quietly "That you wanted to tell me something else. And maybe it is the same thing that I have wanted to tell you."

"Maybe..." Cuddy's lips quivered.

"I wanted to tell you that..." house began, slowly.

Cuddy felt a rush of excitement and it felt like everything froze around her. Her...Heart...Stopped...

"Her heart stopped!" Cuddy's eyes widened at the voice that seemed to say her thoughts. House turned quickly and they both saw Cameron, panting, in the doorway. "The patient's heart stopped!"


	12. Chapter 12

The moment shattered as House and Cuddy rushed after Cameron down the hallway. They entered the patient's room, which was now filled with nurses and other hospital staff crowding around the patient and the numerous machines around the room.

"Dr. Cameron," called one of the nurses, "her heart is beating again. We got it started again soon after you left to tell Dr. House."

"Do you have any idea what could have caused it?" asked Cuddy.

"Well, I was in the lab reviewing some of her tests when my beeper went off. It seems like she is undergoing stress from all the different medications we have been giving her. We have to stabilize her as soon as we can. I don't know how much longer her heart can possibly last..." Cameron looked down at the young girl lying helpless and nearly lifeless on the bed.

"The heart is a very complicated thing," chimed in one of the nurses, "and despite its amazing abilities, it can be very fragile. Sometimes we can damage it unintentionally in the process of trying to fix something else. We can never be too careful... One must always keep constant watch over the heart and give it what it needs."

* * *

Chase sat on his couch, crying. He couldn't believe what was going on. Before when he had said to Foreman... He wasn't serious... but now, after what he had heard. After what he had heard going on in Wilson's office.

"How could this happen to me," thought Chase, "I'm sick of this life... I just want to scream!"

And all of this, just as he wanted to start something with Cameron. He hadn't ever been able to stop thinking about their night together, and he had always assumed Cameron felt the same way. He was so used to being able to have any woman he desired, he didn't understand why Cameron resisted him... and for what? Wilson? He felt so betrayed.

* * *

The patient seemed more stable but Cameron knew that time was running out. She felt upset. She felt like somehow it was her fault. She had been so preoccupied with Wilson that her work was suffering. A 17 year old girl was on death's doorstep and all she could think of was Wilson. She was in the lab, alone. She was afraid to go home. She wanted to do something productive instead of sitting at home and worrying that the phone would ring. She stared at the results of the latest test. It felt so hopeless. None of it made sense. The case didn't make sense and neither did her feelings. She sighed. Maybe some more coffee could do the trick.

When she got to the meeting room the coffee pot was empty. she started to busy herself with making some more. Her thoughts wandered. She fiddled with the coffee maker, frustrated. What was she going to do? As she was scooping some coffee into the pot her arm slipped and the pot fell to the ground and shattered. She looked at the shards, tears in her eyes. Her heart felt like it was shattered too.

* * *

Cuddy was in bed. She felt that she might actually be able to sleep tonight. She felt excited. What had House wanted to say to her? If only they hadn't been interrupted. If only she had gotten to hear him say the words she longed to hear! But she was confident that he meant to say them. Soon enough, those words would be said and all would be well. Everything would be perfect! She felt excited but also at peace. She wrapped her arms around her pillow, pretending for a second that it was House. She longed to hold him close like this. She nuzzled her cheek against it. After a moment she realized how silly it was and she laughed at herself. "What is wrong with me? am I out of my mind?" She laughed at herself and gave a contented sigh. Everything was going to work out. Soon enough it might be House in her arms instead of a silly pillow. She fell asleep hugging the pillow with a smile on her lips. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Cameron?" a voice said, waking Cameron with a jolt.

"I.. Uh.." she said in a disoriented mumble, trying to see in the blinding light coming in through the window. Eventually, her eyes adjusted to the light and she began to understand her surroundings. She was sitting at the table in the meeting room, looking up at Foreman who had a concerned look on his face.

"Cameron, have you been here all night?"

"Uh..." she tried to remember... "Yes, yes. I was worried about the patient, I came back to see what I could do..." She remembered her frustration of the night before... She quickly glanced across the room and found that the broken coffee pot and its contents still decorated the floor.

"Well, you don't look so good, maybe you should take the day off. Don't wear yourself out... Go home. I'll take care of things here," said Foreman, looking her over.

"No! I couldn't possibly go home today. I have to care for the patient! She needs us so badly right now!" Cameron protested.

"Okay, okay," said Foreman, "but why don't you go down to the restroom and wash your face or something? Get some coffee from the cafeteria, take some time to relax. You have really been on edge lately; you don't have to work so hard."

"Foreman, there is a girl in this hospital dying! We have to help her, I can't take time for myself right now!" Cameron cried, outraged. How could he ignore that poor girl?

"Cameron, Cameron, calm down," Foreman said soothingly, "There is nothing to do right now. Sometimes we just have to wait. I promise, if anything happens I will let you know right away."

"I'm so tired of waiting," cried Cameron, "I just want things to happen..."

"Cameron, I mean it. Take a little time. I will be here watching her. It will be okay."

Cameron made her way down to the locker-room. She always kept some grooming items in her locker along with an extra change of clothing, for messy emergencies. She had assumed she looked a little tired, but when she saw herself in the mirror, she was stunned. Mascara was smeared under her eyes and down her cheeks. Her hair was all over the place, and she suspected she had a bit of an odor.

She opened her locker and took out various products. She gently washed the mascara from her face and reapplied her make-up. She brushed through her hair and put it back up, and, being sure that no one else was in the room, she changed her clothes and applied some deodorant and perfume.

She sighed, wondering how she could care about how she looked right now. There were so many more important things going on.

"I should probably get some coffee and head back," she thought, heading for the door. As she reached it, though, it opened.

"Cameron!" Wilson said, shocked.

"Uh, hi, Wilson. I was just heading out. Uh.. See you later, I guess," Cameron looked away from him and tried to get out the door, but he blocked it.

"Cameron," he said sternly, "how long do you plan to keep this up?"

"Wh-what? I'm sorry, but I really have to go!" She pushed through him and rushed down to the cafeteria.


	14. Chapter 14

Chase woke up on his sofa. His clothes were bunched up uncomfortably. He had hardly slept. He rubbed his hands though his messy hair and groaned. For a second he had thought that the last few days had only been a bad dream but the truth quickly rushed back to him. He wished it had been nothing more than a dream.

With difficulty he pushed himself off the sofa and onto his feet. He stumbled into the bathroom and looked in the mirror with bleary eyes. He looked like hell. His eyes were baggy and red, his hair was a horrible mess. His shirt was stained with something, he didn't know what it was. He had been drinking last night, trying to forget. He put his hand to his head, it ached. He could take some pills to soothe the ache in his head but what could soothe the ache in his heart?

He stumbled into the bedroom and noticed the clock. he was already late for work. Maybe he should just give up, not show up at all. Maybe he should just crawl into bed and hope that he would die in his sleep. He fell onto the mattress, tears in his eyes. "I'm such a loser!" he muttered aloud. "Why would she want a piece of crap like me?" He sobbed into his pillow but then became quiet, thinking.

"Of course she wouldn't want me the way I have been acting. so desperate and sad. But...I could win her over. I could win her back if I could be strong! I could put on a brave face and smile and show her the man I am!" He pushed himself off of the bed and to his feet. "YES! I will be a man, for her! she will see how I really am. She will be sorry that she rejected this!" He laughed at his brilliant idea. He took a deep breath and went to get a quick shower and make himself look presentable. Normal. Manly. He would win her heart yet!

* * *

House stumbled into the meeting room, yawning. He was somewhat surprised to see Foremen leaning over shards of glass on the floor. "Finally!" House remarked, "You are reaching your true potential at this job!"

Foremen rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"That's coming out of your salary you know!" House said.

"I didn't break it." said Foremen.

"You aren't the type to clean up other people's messes." House observed. "So, who broke it? Someone you know and care about enough to clean after. I figured the only person you cared about enough to do that for would be yourself. Or maybe some of your homies! I told you not to bring them to the office! So unprofessional!"

Foremen stood up, shaking his head. He had collected some shards of glass into a styrofoam cup. He threw them in the trash. "I'll have to let them know to send a janitor in to clean it up a bit better. In the meantime don't walk around barefoot."

"Aww! way to ruin my fun!" House walked over to where the coffee pot used to be. "Damn. I wanted some coffee. Well, I guess I'll have to go find another caffeine fix. Maybe if I run into Cameron I can ask her why she broke the coffee pot." He limped out of the room.

"How did he know it was Cameron?" Foremen wondered aloud.


	15. Chapter 15

Wilson fumbled through his locker, not seeing the numerous items he was looking through.

"I've been pushing her way to hard," Wilson thought, "I never should have called her, and today, just now... I didn't expect to see her in here. I shouldn't have said that. The look on her face, she seemed so strained. I am only adding to her stress." Wilson sat down on the tiny bench in-between the sets of lockers. He hardly used his locker, and now he couldn't even remember what he had come in here for.

He sighed, heading for the door, determined to give Cameron the space she deserved.

* * *

Cameron sat on a bench outside the hospital, sipping her coffee. She hoped that the fresh air would help to clear her head. When she had seen Wilson in the locker room, she had so wanted to speak to him, to acknowledge what had happened, to be near him, to touch him again...

But she had panicked, not knowing what to say. She had just run away, barely giving him a glance. She wished she could tell him everything she felt. Suddenly she noticed that she was no longer alone on the bench; someone else had sat down. For a moment her heart jumped and she hoped it was Wilson.

"House!" she exclaimed, finally looking up from her coffee.

"Cameron!" he feigned sharing her surprise, "What are you doing out here, you should be working!"

"I could say the same thing to you," she said, disappointed that she was speaking to House.

"Hm, it would seem that some foolish child snuck into the meeting room in the night and broke the coffee pot. I had to get mine from the cafeteria."

"Hm," she said, looking down.

"Why were you here all night?" House asked suddenly.

"I was working on the case!" she said a little too fervently, "I mean... I was working on the case. In fact, I had better head back now," she said standing up from the bench.

House watched her walk away for a moment, and then called after her, "Your mom had better head back now!"

* * *

Wilson unlocked the door of his office and set the things he was carrying on his desk. He noticed a folded piece of paper on the floor. It looked like someone had slid it under the door. Maybe it was from Cameron! His heart jumped and he leaned down to pick it up. He read it.

"You suck! I hate you! from?"

Wilson blinked...surely this couldn't be from Cameron. it was far too immature. Still he was a little bit worried that Cameron had lowered herself to slipping childish notes under his door. he wondered if he should ask her about it to make sure. But he had sworn to keep his distance...still...who else might have written the note?

"Ah." Wilson nodded, realizing. "It must have been House. he's the most childish person I can think of. but why would he write this? Did I do something to provoke this from him? I don't recall anything out of the ordinary." Wilson shrugged and considered throwing the note in the trash but instead decided to hang on to it. He would ask House later on about it. He blinked and picked it up and looked at it again. it didn't really look like House's handwriting. it was much neater. The handwriting looked kind of girly. But...surely it wasn't Cameron. It must have been House. maybe he had tried to make his handwriting girly on purpose? The more Wilson thought about it the more confused he felt. He just wanted to know for sure who had written it and why.

* * *

Cameron was in the lab with Foremen when Chase came though the door. She felt her heart sink. She didn't need his childish whining right now. She didn't ever need his childish whining but especially not right now. She was surprised when she noticed that he seemed to be smiling and in much better spirits.

Chase nodded to Foremen and stared at Cameron, doing his best to look manly. "Hello." he said.

Cameron blinked at him. "Hello." she was confused about why his voice sounded deeper than usual.

"Do you have a cold or something, Chase?" Foremen asked.

"Yeah, your voice sounds weird." Cameron said.

Chase cleared his throat, loudly. "I have never felt better." He said. "You know, I ate a dozen raw eggs for breakfast and then I ran all the way here while lifting weights." He wiggled his eyebrows and puffed out his chest.

Cameron and Foremen gazed at him with blank expressions. "What?!" they both said.

Chase opened his mouth to respond but was cut short when they heard a noise and turned to see House entering the lab.

"Working hard, or hardly working?" House mused at his employees. "What have we found out?"

"We ruled out Astroblisemia, Quastradilemia, and Poplimesnema." said Foremen.

"Any new symptoms?" House asked.

"She's having hallucinations now." said Cameron.

"Maybe the problem is in her brain." House pondered. "Maybe we need to do a brain biopsy or something. one of you do that!"

"That could kill her!" protested Cameron.

"You know what else will kill her?" said House "Whatever she has. that will kill her too. Oh noes! what should we do? maybe we should do a brain biopsy!"

"Fine." Cameron glared at him.

"I'll do it." said Chase. he figured doing a brain biopsy was pretty manly.

* * *

Wilson returned from the bathroom to find another note on the floor of his office. he picked it up and read it out loud.

"I hope you get hit by a big truck and they have to amputate your arms and legs and feed you through a tube! You are a stupid face! from?"

Wilson blinked. "What the hell is with these notes? I had better ask House about it. but maybe I should make sure that Cameron is around just in case it is her. maybe I can check her expressions and see if she looks guilty. I still don't know why she would do this though. But why would anyone do this? it's just weird and childish!"

Wilson put both notes in his pocket and sat down to try to at least do a little bit of work. He hoped he could concentrate


	16. Chapter 16

Chase stood in the operating room, ignoring whatever the nurse was saying to him about this procedure. He manlily stretched on his laytex doctor's gloves and picked up the bone drill.

"Dr. Chase," the nurse said, "remember to go slowly. This procedure can take up to 3 hours even when the best doctors are behind the drill."

"Three hours!" Chase scoffed, "I can do this in three minutes. Real men don't need to take time to do things, we can use our brute force."

"ha ha," the nurse nervously laughed, assumingthat Chase was joking.

Sadly, he was not.

Chase placed the drill at the designated point on the girl's skull and turned on the drill.

No one could have been prepared for the horrible mess of blood and brains that exploded from Chase's drill. The nurse let out a petrified scream and fainted. Other hospital staff rushed to take the drill from Chase's hands while still others ran from the room to alert doctors Cameron and Foreman who were in the lab going over tests during the procedure.

For a moment the room was nearly silent, save for the endless, drawn out beep of the machines, signally death. Only Chase and the unconscious nurse kept the lifeless girl on the table company.

That strange moment of peace was broken, however, as Cameron flung the doors of the operating room open and rushed inside.

"Chase! What have you done?" she cried.

* * *

Two warm naked bodies on a bed of satin. Thrusting and groaning and moaning and screaming. His hands in her hair, the dark curls scattered around her face. Her lips open in a moan of pleasure. He was seeing it happen...He and Cuddy. House kissed her neck and her chest and her sweet breasts, his hands running wild, caressing her. The beautiful curves of her body were his to explore. it felt so real. House had had erotic dreams before but never quite like that! He didn't want the dream to end but it was all broken so quickly by the sound of ringing in his ears. He awoke, his loins burning and his pants feeling very tight. He reached for the phone. He had just come home for a nap and had been having the most amazing dream ever. Whoever had called him deserved at good talking to! But then, maybe there was news about the patient. He answered the phone, irritated. 

"House!" It was Cameron's voice. She sounded very upset. between her sobs he could only make out a few words "Chase...the patient...the biopsy...dead..."

"Cameron, what? slow down! calm down! just tell me what happened!" House coaxed.

"Chase killed the patient!" Cameron cried, breathlessly.


	17. Chapter 17

They all stood in Cuddy's office. The atmosphere was horribly somber. Cuddy stood behind her desk, in control of the situation. A security guard stood nearby.

"Chase..." Cuddy shook her head, upset. "This is unthinkable. An investigation is underway into exactly what happened but one thing is clear, your contract at this hospital will be terminated immediately. Your behavior today is not excusable. It is likely that your career will be ruined and you may very well face jail time for this. I wish it didn't have to be this way." Cuddy looked sympathetic.

Cameron stood, crying quietly. Foreman had an arm around her for support. She needed all the support she could get right now. House stood to the side, alone. He was disappointed to say the least. He had believed in Chase. Chase could have become a great doctor if not for this horrible incident. What was Chase thinking, destroying it all like this? What could have caused him to throw it all away?

Chase stared at the floor, despair flooding his heart. He knew that he and Cameron would never be together now. There was no hope left. His career was ruined and his life was ruined! Everything he wanted and worked for were taken in one slip of a drill. He had been so stupid.

Cuddy continued speaking. "A security guard will escort you home, Chase. We will send your things over later. You are to leave the hospital immediately and never return."

Chase looked around the room, tears welling in his eyes. He looked at the disappointed looks on the faces of the people he had considered his friends. He looked at the stern security guard motioning for him to follow. And the last thing he saw as he left the room was Cameron's face, red and covered in tears. She looked up at him with the ultimate despair of disappointment and hatred of him and of herself. Chase hung his head in shame.


	18. Chapter 18

It was late when Cameron finally found the strength to lift herself from the couch in the meeting room and go home. House and Foreman had already left. Neither of them were as affected as she was. On her way to the parking garage, however, she remembered that she had left her purse and keys in her locker that morning. That morning felt like it had happened weeks ago.

She opened her locker and found her purse, but lost her strength. She sat down on the bench in-between the lockers and wept. Suddenly, the door to the locker room opened.

Wilson came in, finally remembering what he had gone in there for that morning, but upon seeing Cameron, abruptly forgot it.

"Cameron," he said tentatively. He had heard the news about Chase and the patient.

"Oh, hi, Wilson," she sobbed, "I guess you've heard. They are launching an investigation against him... Chase, I mean."

Wilson sat down on the bench next to her. "Wilson," she sobbed, "if only I had done the  
biopsy! That poor girl would still be alive..." She collapsed into his waiting arms.

"There is no way you could have known. What reason did anyone have to doubt Chase's abilities?"

"That poor girl," cried Cameron, "she will never be able to live... there are so many experiences she never had. Things that we all just take for granted. I should never have let this happen. I should have been there!"

Wilson gently caressed her hair and looked into her eyes. "This isn't your fault," he said,  
"it's not your fault. Allison..." he kissed her gently.

She wanted so badly to protest, but she felt so weak. She just couldn't fight anymore.

"Allison," he repeated, grasping her shaking body, "you're hurting, and you need some medical attention. Luckily, Dr. Wilson is here to give you an examination." He thrust her against the lockers with a loud bang.

His hands proceeded to expertly unclasp her bra while hers fumbled to undo his belt buckle. "Wilson, this isn't right," she whispered.

"Cameron, don't you want to live?" he asked with fevered passion shaking his voice, "We can't keep taking what we have for granted... Either of us could have been on that operating table today, or tomorrow, or any day. We never know how long we have, and I don't want to die... wondering."

"I... I don't want that either," she said, shaking. She allowed herself to fall into him,  
letting go. And as their bodies intertwined, she felt the pain and tension release, replaced with pure ecstasy.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a hectic day at the hospital. The police were there taking statements and gathering evidence, looking for the truth of what had happened during the biopsy. It was a risky procedure but it seemed obvious that what Chase had done went beyond the usual risks involved. At the end of the day House sat with Cuddy in her office filling out some necessary paperwork. "I'm used to you being the one causing the messes around here" Said Cuddy.

Though House had sat around for a while being disappointed and trying to analyze the situation with Chase, he managed to be constantly distracted. Each time he looked at Cuddy the thoughts of the dream he had had flashed into his mind. The images aroused him and it was hard to concentrate. When she spoke to him or looked at him he felt a rush of desire. He couldn't get it out of his head. He wanted her.

Cuddy could see the look in his eyes. She felt like she was pushed into a certain extreme take-charge mode from what had happened and though it kept her working harder than ever today she couldn't help the desire to "take charge" of House and play out her every fantasy on him. She felt a bit guilty that Chase's mistake had cause her the rush of power that made her feel brave. She smiled at House as she signed the last of the papers on the matter for today. She passed it to House to sign as well.

He signed his name, quietly, and looked up at her. Her eyes were gleaming at him.

"I know" she said "that considering the current conditions this might seem like a silly request but I do need my fertility shot for today. If you wouldn't mind…"

"Sure." He nodded and Cuddy stood up and closed the open blinds.

Cuddy handed him the needle and pulled her skirt up over her hip. She braced herself on the desk as House got the shot prepared.

"I think" she said "That this hasn't been working so well. I've been trying so hard for so long and nothing has happened. I wonder if I need to try something else. Maybe the whole 'test tube' thing just isn't going to work for me.

House placed his hand on her upper leg and rubbed it softly. He gave her the shot as gently as he could but he didn't move his hand immediately. The feeling of it on her warm skin, those sexy legs, he didn't want to stop touching them. Not now or ever. He wanted them to be wrapped around his body.

"Sometimes" Cuddy said, turning her head to gaze down at his hand on her cheek "I think that the best way is the most natural way." She gave a sweet smile. The innocence in her voice was not reflected in her face. She had a mischievous desire gleaming in her eyes.

"I think I know what you mean." House said. He had tossed the needle aside. He moved his fingers along her leg and they touched the edge of her panties. Their eyes connected and all the desires both held were laid raw. House moved his other hand around and grabbed her shoulder. He pushed her roughly toward him, one hand on her soft rear and the other slid from her shoulder down to her waist on the other side. He pulled up her skirt on that side too and let both his hands find their way to her silky panties.

Cuddy moaned, smiling. She let her hands touch his face, his hair, his neck. She felt the rough stubble on his face with her hands and then with her lips. She kissed him. He kissed her back, a long passionate kiss. They tasted each other's sweet lips. House moved his hands along the seams of her panties until they found their way inside, stretching the silky undergarments and slowly pushing them down off of her hips. They fell around her feet on the floor. The kiss ended and they both began helping each other undress, throwing clothing carelessly onto the floor.

Cuddy felt the "take charge" attitude driving her. She was the boss. This was her office. She swooped her hand across the top of her desk, toppling everything to the floor. Something glass shattered. She didn't care. "Take me here. Take me now!" she moaned and let him rest her body on the desktop. He kissed her neck and chest, one of her shoes dropped to the floor. He straddled her waist, kissing and touching her. She touched his face, his chest. They stared into each other's eyes and they made love on her desk.

* * *

Foremen was walking by in the hall outside when he heard the sound of breaking glass from inside Cuddy's office. He blinked and tilted his head against the door. He could hear moaning and moving inside. "House, you lucky son of a bitch" he said to himself, smiling as he walked away. 


	20. Chapter 20

Foreman headed down to the autopsy room, humming a tune as he went. He had to admit he was a little jealous of House. No one could deny that Cuddy was one hot momma. Foreman had thought to take Cameron with him to check on the results of the autopsy, but he hadn't seen her since he and House had left her sitting in the meeting room earlier that evening.

He walked passed the locker room and heard something loud crash inside. "Whu-," he thought, "what could that be?" He opened the door and peered inside. "Hot dang!" he exclaimed, throwing the door shut again, "Look's like everybody's getting laid but me," he continued on to the autopsy room.

He finally reached his destination, and went inside. "So, what's the verdict on our patient?" he asked the doctor doing the autopsy.

"We just finished. It looks like the cause of death was having a drill shoved into her brain at high speed," replied the doctor, checking his notes.

"Well, duh!" cried Foreman, "I was asking about what was wrong with her before that..."

"Oh, of course," said the doctor, reviewing his notes again, "it seems that she had a simple case of herpes."

"Oh, man!" cried Foreman, "We should have known by the herpes. Well, I'll be sure to let the rest of the team know what it was. Thanks for all your work here, man."

As Foreman returned to the meeting room, he remembered that Cuddy had asked him to take Chase's thing to him. "Well, now's as good a time as any," Foreman thought, "since it seems as though everyone else is a little occupied." Foreman gathered Chase's waiting things from the table in the meeting room and made his way to the parking garage.


	21. Chapter 21

Chase sat on his bed staring at the wall with a sad expression. It was snowing outside. The white flakes fell like dandruff. He felt cold, like his body had frozen inside. He felt more alone than he had ever felt in his entire life. He felt like there was not even the tiniest ray of hope to follow. He looked down at his hands. They shook with remorse and fear and determination. These hands had done wrong for the last time. These hands would be cleansed in the ultimate way.

His favorite Linkin Park CD was playing softly. The words and music entered his soul and spoke to him in a special way. He took the pen and paper in hand and began to write the note. His last note. There was no hope left. With his last strength he would write these words that they might somehow free his soul.  
He wrote:

_To my friends at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital,_

_I want to say that I am sorry that I let you down. I know you believed in me and you were all friends to me, or as close to friends as I have ever had. You were like my family, however dysfunctional. I am sorry to disappoint you but now I am absolving myself of my sins and sealing my own fate. There are a few of you I have some things to say to specifically. Here goes nothing. Or, more accurately, everything._

_House, I am sorry that I let you down. I want you to know that you were a hero to me and I aspired to be like you. I am sure you are disappointed in me but know that I have taken the most valuable of lessons from working with you._

_To the family of the girl I killed, please tell them that I am sorry. I only hope that in the next life I might see her and tell her I am sorry. She didn't deserve what she got and I was careless. She got caught up as a victim of my emotional outburst. it isn't fair and I am sorry._

_Wilson, I wrote the notes to you. I am sorry that I acted like that. I was just angry and I guess I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Now I beg you with these last words, please take good care of her. make her happy. Keep her safe and secure and comfort her in her time of need. Be the man she wants and needs. Or else!_

_Allison Cameron, I love you. I will always love you. Know that with my dying thoughts I dreamed only of you. Know that my heart was yours in life and in death it is sealed to you and none else. I love you forever._

_Please keep me in your memories. Goodbye._

The letter was several pages long once he had finished it. He signed his name at the end. He set the letter on his bed and stood up. He gave his room one last look around. This is the place he had found comfort and sleep for so long. Now it would be the place where he would find his final sleep. He took the razor blade from his dresser and stared at the sharp edge. He knew just where to cut to do the job. He sighed and pictured Cameron in his mind. Her smile, her soft face, her hair...he thought of her as he dug the blade in and he thought of her as he bled to death on the floor.

* * *

Foremen knocked on the door of Chase's apartment. "Chase? It's me! I brought you your things." As he knocked the door slowly creaked open. He realized it had been left ajar. He quietly let himself in and wandered around the front room. "Chase?" Maybe he is taking a nap or something, Foremen thought. He figured he would peek into the bedroom and maybe just leave Chase's things there. He hoped he could talk to Chase and make sure he was doing alright. Though he certainly didn't consider Chase a close friend he did feel sorry for him and worried about him at this trying time. 

The door to Chase's bedroom was also slightly ajar so Foremen, his hands full, slowly pushed it open with his foot. There was a dim light filling the room from a small lamp. Foremen's eyes began to adjust to it but he felt something squishy beneath his feet. He blinked his eyes and looked down to see that the carpet was wet with something...something thick and red! Foremen knew it was blood. He gasped, his hands losing their grip on the box. It fell at his feet. He gazed ahead and in the dim light he could see the body. Chase, his wrists slit. Blood had dried on his arms. All around his body the carpet was red, soaked with it. His empty eyes were staring out with a look of horror and sadness. Foremen already knew it was too late but he knelt down and tried to find a pulse. The body was cold. It was over. Chase was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Cold, grey, rain dripped drearily onto the already tear-covered faces of the crowd gathered around the newly dug grave in the Plainsboro Cemetery. The dark clouds above shook with pain, a pain felt by all present that day.

"Robert Chase was a fine doctor up until the end. We will remember him as a hear friend and associate. He gave of his time so that others might live. Let us remember his passion for others and his good will towards all mankind, and let us remember him fondly and not look upon his last days with scorn. He was a dear friend to us all, and we will miss him dearly," the priest spoke these words in a detached way that was almost as detached as the sun from that day.

Cameron burst into tears. She stammered something quietly about how this was all her fault. Wilson cradled her into his arms. Cuddy grasped House's hand and to her astonishment, he grasped her's back. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and discovered they were wet with tears.

After the service had ended, everyone made their way slowly from the cemetery. Many people left, but a few remained behind to say their last farewells to Chase.

Foreman gave casked a firm slap with is open palm and said, "Goodbye, man. I'm miss you."

Next, Cameron and Wilson mad their way to the casket. Cameron burst into tears and placed a small folded paper on the top of it. Wilson wrapped his arm around her and asked her was the paper said.

"I.." she said between sobs, "I just wanted him to know... that I'm... sorry." They walked together out of the cemetery to their waiting car.

Cuddy stood at the grave. She realized now how little she knew Chase. Her heart twinged with sorrow as she though of this. "Chase," she said, "I... I'll miss you." She started head away from the grave when she realized that House was still behind. She looked back and saw that tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was saying something inaudible and placing something on the coffin. Cuddy rushed back to him.

"House!" she cried.

He took her in his arms and looked into her teary eyes with his own. "Everything is going to be alright," he said walking her out of the cemetery.

The End


End file.
